


Ready or Not

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the boys play Truth or Dare. Plot-bunnied on tumblr by becomewords' <a href="http://becomewords.tumblr.com/post/36103320920">tags on this picture of boy-kissing</a>. and because every fandom needs a Truth or Dare fic. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or Not

"Oh my god," Zayn complains to no-one in particular, "are we twelve year old girls?"

"Yes," says Louis blithely. "We are, actually, twelve year old girls. And as such it is our duty to paint our nails and play truth or dare."

"Pink," says Niall.

Zayn shakes his head. "What?"

"If we're painting our nails," Niall says. "I bagsy pink."

"We aren't actually going to be painting our nails, Niall, my little button," says Louis patiently, because Niall is very drunk. "We're skipping straight to the truth or dare part. Because it's the actually fun part."

They settle in a circle, Zayn looking bored, Liam looking concerned, and Harry looking far too excited. Niall mostly sits where he is put.

Louis decides to take it easy, and starts with Niall, who picks truth, clearly understanding through his drunken haze that any good game of truth or dare starts off with some nice calm truths.

"So, Niall," says Louis, with a grin. "Truth! Answer me this - how many Justin Bieber songs have you wanked off to?"

Niall narrows his eyes. "That sounds like a, a, leading - loaded - something - question. An unfair question." 

Louis raises his eyebrows innocently. "Answer the question, sunshine."

Niall shrugs. "Three."

Louis smacks the carpet with the palm of his hand. "A-ha! Three times, or more times but just to three songs?"

Niall cocks a finger at him. "Next round, buddy," he says. 

It continues in much the same vein: Zayn admits nonchalantly that one of the dirtiest things he's done with Perrie is have her finger him while she was blowing him (and yes, he liked it). Harry admits that he would definitely suck Grimmy's cock if given the opportunity (Louis tugs at his hair in frustration when Zayn asks that. "Zayn! Everyone with eyes knows that! Such a waste of a question!") and Louis says that Boris Johnson is the weirdest person he's ever had a sex dream about, and proceeds to traumatise the rest of the boys with a dramatic re-telling.

Zayn flops over backwards. "Has anyone noticed this game is getting very homosexual?"

"S'Louis's fault," says Niall. "He's like...our gay mentor."

"I would take offence at that," says Louis, "but it's quite true and I'm proud."

Liam is still covering his ears following Louis's description of Boris Johnson's sex noises when Louis pokes him in the side. "Your turn, Mr Payne."

"Um," says Liam nervously. "Dare?"

"Aww, Liam," says Harry, making a ridiculous sad face. "I had a great truth for you. Spoilsport."

"Dare," says Liam more firmly.

"Ask him anyway!" says Louis.

"Okay!" say Harry, alarmingly comfortable with bending the rules. "Liam. Who in this room have you had sexual fantasies about?"

Louis is proud, and bestows an approving smile on him.

" _Harry_!" splutters Liam, going red enough that Louis knows it's at _least_ one of them if not more. "I said dare!"

"Alright, alright," says Louis, taking pity, "let him take the dare."

"Fine," grouses Harry, and then stares consideringly at Liam long enough that Liam starts to look very nervous.

"Okay," says Harry eventually. "I dare you. To." He pauses long enough that Niall throws a Skittle at him. "Ow!" he says as it bounces off his forehead. "Okay. I dare you to - snog Louis for three whole minutes."

Louis cackles.

Liam splutters again. "Harry, you _can't_ \--"

Harry looks very smug, and Liam cuts himself off, scowling. "You only said that because you think it's so funny that I won't do it."

"Well," says Harry, lifting a shoulder.

"Fine," says Liam. "Fine." And he starts crawling over the floor towards Louis, who has stopped cackling quite abruptly.

"Liam," says Harry, sounding impressed, and Louis doesn't have long to appreciate the look of focused resolve on Liam's face before Liam is right there.

"You don't have to--" Louis starts, because he is never one to turn down snogging, but Liam is Liam, and fit as he is, Louis would rather die than have him do anything he's actually uncomfortable with and make things weird between them.

However, Liam is also kissing him now, so.

Liam's leaning in, hands on the floor either side of Louis's hips, and it's pretty chaste at first. Liam's lips are soft and very warm, but closed, and he pulls back after a couple of seconds. Louis isn't disappointed, nope, not at all; but Liam doesn't pull back far, just enough to meet Louis's eyes, close enough to be all dark and blurry, and says, "Three minutes, right?" and goes back in.

This time - it's not so chaste. Liam's lips press harder, the soft swell of them giving with the pressure, and then he's moving them, coaxing Louis's mouth open.

It's wet, then, wet with the inside of Liam's mouth and Liam's _tongue_ , Liam's actual tongue slipping along the curve of Louis's bottom lip. Louis has to slam his hands behind him to take his weight, and opens his mouth into Liam's, and, _oh_.

Good god, Liam can kiss. It - it makes sense, really, because when Liam really sets his mind to it, he is fucking _excellent_ at something, and right now Louis can feel it, all of Liam's drive and determined intent and ambition poured into snogging the fuck out of Louis right here in the middle of the floor in front of everybody. Liam rubs his tongue against Louis's, a slick wet slide, and when Louis follows Liam's tongue back into his own mouth, Liam takes it between his lips, sucks on it. Slow and strong and so obscenely suggestive - god, so not _Liam_ \- and something goes all hot and tight and urgent in Louis's belly. He barely realises his arms are giving out until he feels Liam's big hand palm the back of his head and help lower him down to the floor, and then Liam braces himself right over Louis and keeps snogging the hell out of him without even breaking the kiss.

Louis is - impressed is one word for it.

"Wow," he hears Harry say, distantly. 

_Yeah_ , Louis thinks, then Liam bites down sharply on his lip and he doesn't think anything for a few moments. He realises distantly that his arms have wound around Liam's back, and that Liam is settling himself over Louis, like, right over him, and this might - will get embarrassing very quickly.

He makes a noise into Liam's mouth, because he can't bear to pull his mouth away from Liam's, and sort of hopes Liam understands he means _please stop this now before I die_. Liam doesn't seem to quite get the message, though, and instead - god - he drops his weight down onto Louis.

Louis is most definitely almost all the way hard, and the first thing he does is arch up into it, into Liam's solid, warm weight; then he full-body flinches and finally tugs his mouth away from Liam's, bouncing his head against the carpet. "Shit," he hisses, and stares wide-eyed up at Liam. He can't tell what Liam's expression is, maybe because he can't stop looking at the red, wet gleam of Liam's plush bottom lip. "I, um - sorry--"

Liam makes a frustrated noise and dives back in to kiss him, and at the same time rolls his hips down, and okay yeah that's his _dick_ rolling hard against Louis's thigh and his flat stomach grinding right down into Louis's cock and everything goes hot and roars loud in his ears.

Louis can't think of anything at first apart from the dirty grind of their bodies together, especially when Liam shifts, hunches so he can slot their hips together and he can feel Liam's erection shoved up against his own; but the other guys are still there, probably, and this is not - exactly what he'd envisioned in terms of just how homosexual the night could get.

"Liam--" he gets out, arching his head away from Liam's determined kisses, but Liam just drops his head down and starts sucking at Louis's neck, and that, yeah, wow. Liam sees things through, apparently, even if it's definitely been more than three minutes. Louis cranes his head up as much as he can, peering over Liam's shoulder, not really knowing if he's going to see an empty room or the judgmental stares of his unimpressed - and voyeuristic, frankly - bandmates - and sees, well. They're all still there, but Harry has tugged Zayn half into his lap and is also snogging him pretty thoroughly. Niall has shuffled over to them and is peering intently, one hand resting on Zayn's thigh. 

Harry pulls back. "Zayn," he says, slowly but earnestly, "can I suck you?"

"Only if you finger him too," says Niall, and takes over kissing Zayn's mouth now Harry's given it up.

Harry grins, seemingly taking that as permission, and starts in on Zayn's belt. He glances over at Louis. "Hey Lou," he says breezily.

Louis drops his head back down to the floor and thinks, _Fuck it_. He unclenches his fists from the back of Liam's shirt and gets one hand on Liam's cheek where he's making Louis shudder with teeth on his collarbone, and pulls his face back up. 

Liam comes easy, nose touching Louis's, mouth close enough he can feel Liam's heavy breaths. "Well, Mr Payne," says Louis, low, going for smooth but probably missing it by a mile or so, "I'm impressed so far."

Liam, luckily, doesn't seem to care about Louis's lack of smooth. His eyes slide slowly down Louis's face to his mouth, which feels swollen and tingly. Louis really, really hopes sensible Liam is not going to make a reappearance, but Liam's hips are slowly pumping down into Louis's, his erection a thick obvious line, so he's pretty confident. 

"I'm not done yet," says Liam, roughly, and holds Louis's eyes for a moment - a sort of non-verbal _we really doing this_? - before dropping back into kiss Louis again.

It gets a bit messy, then - Louis plants his feet on the floor and lets his knees part either side of Liam's, and slides his hand down to grab onto the tight little swell of Liam's arse, and goes for it, fucking goes for it, grinding up against Liam in filthy punches of his hips. 

The friction is intense, his swollen cock caught in his briefs and the head getting wet and slippery with each rub; it shouldn't feel as good as it does, it should probably hurt a bit, but it's Liam rocking down into him, Liam who's thrusting with these confident, driven shoves of his hips like he'd be fucking Louis if it weren't for their clothes, and that's insane and something he'd never thought about before - okay. That's a lie, but he'd never really thought about it in a legitimate way, in a _this could happen_ way, except now it is because Liam's all broad and hot and desperate above him and the guys are right there.

Liam slows, then, nearly stops, and Louis was getting _close_ ; he whines and arches his hips up demandingly into Liam's, but Liam is breaking the kiss and nosing at Louis's ear, breath hot and fast and making goosebumps prickle on his skin. He whispers, "Lou - Lou, can I--" and Louis realises his hand has slipped under Louis's shirt, rubbing restless little circles on Louis's hip, inching closer to his flies.

"Fuck, yeah," Louis says breathlessly, and Liam pulls back a little bit, enough to catch his eye, and does this hilarious questioning side-eye glance like he's trying to look behind himself.

Louis muffles a hysterical little giggle into Liam's neck. "They're otherwise engaged," he whispers, and then they both distinctly hear Zayn groan, " _Hazza_ , man, yeah," and Liam's eyes widen.

"Told you," says Louis, then Liam bites his lip and shoves his hand right between them, big palm folding over the jut of Louis's cock. " _God_."

He untangles his own hands from Liam's t-shirt and his fingers join Liam's in the close heavy space between them, Liam getting up onto his knees long enough to fumble open his jeans and Louis to tug his jogging bottoms down far enough for his cock to leap out. He shoves his hand into Liam's jeans and boxers, and bites the lip at the flex of Liam's cock against the back of his hand, the hot touch of skin, and twists his wrist so he can grab it.

Liam makes a choked off noise and his hand falls away from Louis's hip, and he's bracing himself up on both hands now. Louis would be annoyed, but Liam's cock is thick and eager in his hand, and the way Liam is looking down their bodies, wide-eyed and wrecked at Louis's hand wrapped around him - it makes up for it a bit.

He still can't help murmur, "Just gonna watch, mate?" and starts pulling on Liam's cock, slow smooth strokes that tug Liam's foreskin up and down his pink, shiny cockhead.

"Fuck," says Liam, and it shouldn't be exciting because swearing is pretty tame when Louis's got a bloke's cock in his hand, but it's Liam swearing and that will always feel slightly exciting. Especially when Louis made it happen.

Liam steadies himself on his elbow and gets a hand in between them, getting with the program, and circles his fingers around Louis's wrist and pulls him off. Louis starts to protest, but Liam shifts his hips and lines them up, then grabs both their dicks in his big palm, and Louis's hand falls lax to his side and his eyes roll back for a second. Liam's cock is fat and solid against his and Liam's hand is broad and confident, wanking them together slowly. His knuckles brush the curve of Louis's belly on each stroke and it feels ridiculously good.

"Oh, shit," says Louis, dazed, his knees pulling up either side of Liam's hips again. This might be finished embarrassingly quickly. "Oh sh--"

Liam kisses him again, and it hasn't got the finesse he started with but it's just as fucking intense, and he's fucking his tongue into Louis's mouth in the same rhythm he's tugging on their cocks.

He rubs the ball of his thumb roughly over the heads of their cocks, skidding in the leaking precome, and the jolt of hot sensation as Liam rubs at Louis's slit is fucking - that's it, it's enough, and Louis goes breathless and tense all over, mouth slack against Liam's. Liam grips them a bit harder and wanks them fast and tight right over their slippery cockheads, and Louis comes like a punch, legs twitching and feet lifting off the ground, toes curling in his socks.

Liam tears his mouth away, and groans "Shii-iit," into Louis's neck, and grips tighter for a second, a last pulse of come squeezing from Louis's cock as he gasps. Then Liam lets go long enough for Louis's cock to fall, fat and sensitive, onto his stomach, and Liam wanks himself fast and hard before he moans and comes in warm thick streaks on Louis's belly where his shirt's rucked up, and also some on his actual shirt, thanks Liam.

Louis gets his arm in between them just fast enough - which is impressive of his reflexes considering how hard he just came - to stop Liam from collapsing right on top of him, and manages to heft him to the side, where Liam rolls onto his back and sighs, cock softening on his stomach.

There's a moment of silence, then a sleepy wolf whistle that sounds very much like Niall.

Liam blinks sleepily once, twice - then it's like _Liam_ switches back on, and he flinches, blushes crimson and fumbles hilariously in shoving his dick back inside his jeans and zipping them up.

Louis laughs as he tucks his own cock away much more leisurely. "Shut it, Nialler."

Niall giggles, and Louis musters up enough energy to clamber back into a sitting position.

"Have a good time, lads?" Niall asks, and he's a walking advert for just-had-sex, draped over Zayn and under Harry in a pile of sated boy. Harry's mouth is swollen and red and quirked into what looks like a permanent smirk.

"Pretty much as good as you lads did, I reckon," says Louis, and Liam looks from them to Louis, alarmed. 

"Did you three--" he says. "While we? All _three_ \--"

Louis shakes his head. "Liam _Payne_ ," he says in delight. "You wanked me off in front of an audience like, less than five minutes ago and you still manage to blush about a semi-public threesome. Or did this pretty much count as an orgy? Anyway. Liam. You are amazing. Never change."

"Shut up," Liam mumbles.

"How are you so grumpy after an orgasm?" calls Zayn from underneath his pile of bandmates. 

"I'm not grumpy!" protests Liam. "It was very nice!"

"Thank you, Liam." says Louis. "Even if you did get come all over my third-favourite t-shirt."

"Liam definitely wins the game, though," says Harry. "That was well impressive."

"Maybe Liam's our gay mentor after all," says Niall thoughtfully. 

"Oh, god," says Liam.

"If this is how Truth or Dare ended up, though," says Zayn, "god save us if we ever decide to play Spin the Bottle."

END


End file.
